Deszarus (Earth-7045)
Deathsaurus began terrorizing the galaxy long before ascending to the position of Decepticon third-in-command. For thousands of years, this savage warrior has spread terror throughout the universe, and being marooned on a planet no knew about is not going to deter him. And if Star Saber should get in his way, so much the better: Deathsaurus bears the Autobot a bitter grudge, and relishes any opportunity to kill him that presents itself. Deathsaurus is a Breastforce warrior (stop laughing!), partnered with two transforming chestplates that become the Breast Animals (I said stop!) Tigerbreast and Eaglebreast (Dooon't!). He wields a deadly spiked flail, and the Metal Destroyer Cannon, which erodes metal. The bladed wings of his creature mode absorb sunlight, converting it into energy, and he can then launch these energized blades at his opponents. Despite all of these terrifying powers, however, Deathsaurus is a surprisingly "hands off" leader, who is perfectly happy to allow his subordinates to formulate their own plans and schemes to gather energy for him—but if they should fail, he'll always be there to berate them. Even when the plans are his own, Deathsaurus is content to watch and command from a distance, rather than dirty his own hands—but he'll rarely waste a chance to engage Star Saber on the battlefield, and if that occurs, woe betide anyone who gets in Deathsaurus's way. Not without a soft side, Deathsaurus permits himself one distinctive, unusual foible: although he has his patience when his men fail, he actually does care about their lives and would risk himself for them. Leozack & Hellbat not so much because of their Starscream-like behavior and Hellbat's cowardice. History to be added Powers & Abilities Deathsaurus= |-| Pre-War= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Mechanical mutated vulture alt. mode'' *****''Sharp Beak'' *****''Sharp Claws'' *****''Wings'' ******''Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Indomitable Willpower' *'Expert Flyer' *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Weapons Proficiency' *'Expert Tactician & Leader' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation *Alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Tail shield' *'Metal Destroyer Cannon' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Tarn (Earth-7045) Category:Neutral Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Conclave members (Earth-7045) Category:Animatron Kingdom members (Earth-7045) Category:Breastforce members (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Animal Traits Category:Avian Traits Category:Claws Category:Sharp Claws Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Piloting Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Shield Wielders Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters